Family Reunion
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: What if Jacob Black was really Sirius and Remus' son? What if Teddy knew his father was alive? What if some characters never died in the first place? AU, contains SBRL, JBRC, EDBC, ACJH, JPLE, HPGW, HPCD, etc. Basically just something that happened xD
1. The Letter

Family Reunion

Chapter one: The letter

Jacob Black

The sixteen year old werewolf looked at the letter in his hands. It had no return address, and it was making him anxious to open. It however, was not addressed to him. It was addressed to his father, Billy Black. He waited impatiently for the elder Black to return home so that he could see what the letter said. He had to be at the Cullens by sundown so he could see Renesmee, and he didn't want to leave it behind. Just as he was getting annoyed, the door opened and Charlie and his father came in. He let out a breath, and ran up to take the wheel chair duty from Bella's father. Charlie smiled at him, said goodbye to his friend, and ran back to his police cruiser. Jacob chuckled, and handed his father the letter that had arrived. See, this is what had made him so interested in the letter. It hadn't been delivered by the post man. No, instead, it had been delivered by... OWL. Yes, a black owl had flown into the house through an open window with the letter attached to his leg. It had stuck out the leg with the letter until Jacob untied it, and then flown away.

Billy took the letter, opened it, and read it. His eyes grew wide, and his face grew sadder as he continued on. He sighed, nodded to apparently no one in particular, and then looked at his son. Jake was worried now. What could possibly be said in a letter delivered by an owl that would make his father look so much older then he'd already looked? He didn't really know if he wanted to find out, but then Billy was clearing his throat and looking up at him.

"Jake, this letter contains something I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you. But I understand their reasoning. Okay, don't hate me for this. You truly are my son Jacob. Except, you aren't biologically." Jacob couldn't believe what he had just heard. It must be a dream. Or he was hallucinating. One of them. Of course Billy was his dad. They had the same skin tone. He was a freaking werewolf for God's sake! He looked at the man in the wheelchair like he had gone insane. The "chief" of the tribe just handed Jacob the letter.

"Maybe this will explain." he said sadly, looking down at the floor. The teenager took the letter, and unfolded it. He looked at it, and then decided he might as well, and started reading.

Dear Jacob Black,

This may come as a shock to you, but the people writing this are very close to you. You just don't remember us **(I hope. Remmy doesn't think you will but you never know)**. We don't blame you if you don't. You were so young. I hate to be the one to inform you of this **(He actually doesn't. He forbade me to write it. So I stole it.)** but the man you've been living with for so long is not your actual father. However, the woman who raised you **(if she actually stuck around)** is your actual mother. You see, I am your father. **(I am too.)** My name is Remus Lupin. (**I'm Sirius Black. Siriusly. Heh, that never gets old)** I met your mother when I first came to Washington from my hometown. **(Actually, I met your mother first.)** She was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. You see, I'm gay. **(Bet you didn't see that one coming)** My boyfriend and I **(Which is me. I'm his boyfriend)** had decided we wanted children. We used your mother as a surrogate. It was about the time that you were born that we realized that you inherited traits from both of us. **(I hope you got my hotness. We couldn't tell when you were a baby.)** You also inherited some of your mother's traits. Your skin tone for example. **(Remus is really pale. You totally didn't get it from him)** Things you got from me are your werewolf qualities. I'm very sorry that you have to deal with that, although we figured out yours would be a bit different then traditional werewolves. **(Which is what Remus is. I'm a dog... I'll explain if you come meet us.)** I don't exactly know everything about your type of werewolf, but your mother sent me a letter about what you would most likely become. **(I read it too. I think it said something about Native American tradition? You probably know what he's trying to say.)** This may be out of the blue, and it has probably left you with many unanswered questions. We'd be honored to have you come meet with us. Billy knows our address. We would love to get to know you. **(You really should come. It would be fun!)**

Yours Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

**(And Sirius Black. Why he didn't mention me at all, I don't know.)**

As Jacob read the letter, he felt himself choke up. His mother had died in a car accident. Did these people (his fathers? Was that really possible?) not know about his mother's death? He looked at Billy, the man he had believed to be his father his whole life.

"Is... is this true?" He asked, waving the letter. Billy looked down, tears in his eyes, but nodded. Jake freaked out. He ran out the door, leaving the poor man alone, and straight into the forest. There was only one person who could calm him down when he was this riled up. He was off... to the Cullen's house. Bella and Renesmee would be able to calm him down. He was sure of it.


	2. Informing Teddy

Family Reunion

Chapter Two: Teddy is Informed

Teddy Lupin

Teddy sat on the floor of his room in Harry's house, his mind racing. James Jr. wasn't with him because his grandparents had shown up. Both sets. And his uncle, and his cousins. It was like a God damn family reunion out there. The seventeen year old boy sat on the floor, and pouted. He had been invited out of course. Harry had told him that he was basically a part of the family anyway, might as well come act like one. But he knew it wasn't true. He had no blood relating him to Harry Potter. Or James Potter Sr, or Lily Potter, or Molly Weasely, or any other person out there. They were all a family, and he was left out. Teddy guessed that if he still thought that both of his parents were dead, he would most likely go join in. But knowing his father was alive... well it just changed so many things. He knew that he actually did have family, somewhere. Why he wasn't allowed to live with him, he'd never know. Teddy didn't know if anyone else knew that Remus was alive. He'd never asked. He figured it was probably a no, seeing as how no one had ever brought him up. Remus and a man called Sirius sent him letters often. Every single letter would contain the same words, written in his father's neat handwriting.

I love you so much Teddy, you will never know how much I adore you.

If it was true, why didn't he want his very own son to live with him? He knew that he probably wasn't being fair. But the war was over, no one would be after them. He didn't know why Remus and his boyfriend (Teddy smirked at that. It must be genetic after all) had to hide away from all their old friends. It just didn't seem like it was necessary. Teddy sighed, knowing that his father was a reasonable man (from what he'd been told. He didn't actually remember ever meeting him, although he knew he had, when he was very very young) and so there must be a logical reason. It was then that his owl Skipper flew through the window. On her leg was a letter. He quickly untied it, and read the words that were on the parchment in front of him.

Teddy,

Sirius here, although you probably already knew that. What I bet you don't know is that you are invited to come visit your father and I. By the way, you do have family just so you know. I'm technically your second cousin or something. I'm not really sure. Just so you don't think of me as a stranger... your mother was my baby cousin. Anyway, like I said, I've decided that you are to come to New York City, New York. That's right, in America. To visit your father and I. It's about time you two met. He doesn't know I sent this, I thought it'd be a nice surprise for his birthday. Write back your reply ASAP and I'll send you the address the day before you should leave. I know you probably can't come alone, but keep the secret will you?

Siriusly,

Sirius.

Teddy stared at the letter for quite awhile, before hearing himself cheer. He was finally going to meet his father! It was what he'd been dreaming about since the first letter in his fifth year of Hogwarts. He wrote back his reply, his hand moving the fastest he'd seen it.

Sirius,

Awesome! That's amazing! Of course I want to go! I've been dreaming about this for almost three years! You're amazing! Thank you!

Teddy.

PS: ... Why are you dating your little cousin's widow?

He didn't expect a reply to his final question, but he set out on packing. It was when he had just pulled out his trunk that James Jr walked back into the room they shared. He looked at his secret boyfriend carefully.

"Teddy... you aren't running away are you? You know you could have come down with us. Grandpa basically considers you his son you know. So does Dad. We could be your family if you let us." he said softly, moving to place a hand on the older boy's arm. Teddy shrugged him off, but beamed at the fifteen year old.

"No, I'm not running away Jamie. We're going to New York." he said, doing a little victory dance that amused the young Potter.

"New York? As in **America** New York? You're mad." James said with an odd chuckle, looking at his lover like he was insane. Teddy just rolled his eyes, and kissed him quickly.

"Yes, America. No I'm not. Pack your stuff. Actually, pack my stuff too will you? I need to go talk to Harry." he said, stroking the black hair that looked so much like both his father's and grandfather's, before running out the door and leaving behind a very confused boy.


	3. RSVP

Family Reunion

Chapter Three: RSVP

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

Remus was pacing around the bedroom, and Sirius was getting annoyed. The werewolf kept muttering things along the line of,

"I really shouldn't have sent the letter" and "what if he hates us?" Sirius rolled his eyes. The boy most likely wouldn't hate him (Who would hate Sirius Black? It was just ludicrous!) or his lover. He stood up, and moved to wrap his arms around the nervous man. He kissed his neck, and then whispered sweet nothing's in his ear until he calmed down. He then looked at the clock. He had sent the owl to Teddy containing the address the day before. It would arrive at his godson's house in two days. He had been very specific with the owl, and he hoped he had understood. Just when Remus had calmed down enough to sit down and sip on tea, there was a knock on the door, cause the sandy haired man to drop the cup he held. Sirius sighed, rubbing his temples, and looked at him.

"I will be answering the door. You will be cleaning up the spilled tea. It's okay Remmy. Calm down." he said, walking towards the door to their loft. He answered it, and saw the muggle mailman with a letter. Remus had made the special request to have their muggle mail personally delivered, and now Sirius knew why. His boyfriend had been planning this. The man handed the letter to him, smiled, and stood there. He obviously wanted a tip, but Sirius had no muggle money on him. So he shook the man's hand and closed the door. He looked at the letter, and then realized that he could not let Remus get his hands on it until his knew what it said. It was obviously from Billy Black. Sirius slipped into Remus' library/study thing and opened it. He realized his own hands were shaking as he started to read.

_Dear Remus Lupin and Sirius Black,_

_I am sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to inform you that Jacob does intend on coming to visit you. I want to thank you for letting me be a father to this wonderful boy for sixteen years. He is truly a remarkable boy, and I truly do love him. Please be kind to him. He should be arriving in about three or four days. He will be bringing company that are... not usual. However, my wife informed me that you are not exactly the usual yourself. I hope you welcome him, as well as those accompanying him (for they are truly wonderful people) into your hearts. If you do, you will not regret it._

_Thank you again, for sixteen wonderful years,_

_Billy Black_

After decided it wouldn't send Remus into a panic attack, he allowed the other man to read it. He then confessed what was on his mind.

"Do you feel guilty? I mean, about taking Jacob away from Billy. He really does care for him." he say softly, knowing he probably just opened up a whole other topic of worry for he boyfriend. But he needed reassurance. He needed to know that he was not the only one who thought that it would be a good thing.

"I don't know. I think... it's better he know." Remus said softly, pulling him to the couch with him. Sirius sighed, and relaxed into the other man's arms.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm freaking out. He decided to come. I guess I'm just turning into you." Sirius said, smiling. Remus rolled his eyes, and relaxed.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" Remus asked.

"I've been ready Moony." Sirius said. With that he stood up, picked up the other man in his arms, and carried him to their bedroom. He closed to door behind them, so they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the night.


End file.
